sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Briner (Doll)
Sarah Briner is the Twin sister of Emily Jean Briner and the Twin Daughter of Harold Briner And Wendy Briner. Basic Facts ◾ Name: Sarah Briner ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Emily Jean Family * Wendy Briner: Mother. Alive. * Harold Briner: Father. Alive. * Emily Briner: Twin sister. * Paige Hays: Half sister. * Kaelee: Half sister. * Grandma Briner: Grandmother. * Grandpa Reynolds: Grandfather. Passed Away. * Jana Stump: Aunt. * Jeff Stump: Uncle. * Barb Mcdonald: Aunt. * John Mcdonald: Uncle. * Sherry Burton: Aunt. * Bob Burton: Uncle. Passed Aaway. * Sheila Briner: Aunt. * Justin And Jason Stump: Cousin. * Josh 'Mac' McDonald And Ryan McDonald: Cousin. * Kyle McGuire, Eric Mcquire, Rylee Joanna Mcquire: Cousin. * Joe Briner, Lisa Reising, Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel, Calvin Kimmel, Jadalynn Grace McDonald, Leah Faith McDonald And Dakota Mcdonald: Cousin. * Kevin Huffman, Tiffany Huffman And Tina Huffman-David: Cousin. * Madeline Elizabeth: Daughter. * Maisie And Millie Elizabeth: Twin Daughter. * Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie Elizabeth: Daughter. * May Belle, Mckenna, Louise And Blakely Elizabeth: Daughter. * Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Maile, Allison And Claire Elizabeth: Daughter. * Bailey, Bridget, Bella, Brooklyn Ad Brianna Elizabeth: Daughter. * Mary=Grace Elizabeth: Daughter, Passed Away Some Time Ago. Personality Sarah is the Oldest Briner sister. She is Twenty-Three when she is first seen in Changes For Emily Jean. She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Sarah has a Style Girl doll named Sara and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Emily Jean, she Is easily adjusting to their new well-to-do-life; this is most likely due to Her age. However, she does miss her Daughters and Talks in her sleep about Her. She have a biographical tutor after being Birth. In the Books Meet Sarah: An American Girl Wendy And Harold tells Grandma Briner about the day Sarah (named) was born. Emily (also named) was born. In The Film Sarah Is The first seen heading into the Briner home. She Is there to help with the housework. Later when Her Daughter dies, she Is sent to the Bedroom and separated from Emily. In the movie, Sarah is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Daughter Uncle, Grandfather And Uncle Jeff's Mother died, likely out of Drama. Even when she must go and get Mom When Emily Talks To Her That Way, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Sarah Talks for the first time after In End Of The Day That she Won't to be Here, to which she says enthusiastically "Sarah says In End Of The day I won't be here, and I Want you to Behave Yourself At Mom's Home!." Sarah Elizabeth Briner was played by Sarah E. Briner. Trivia * In the original Film Sarah Is illustrated with brown hair. Revised illustrations by Dan Andreasen gave Emily Jean Light brown hair and Sarah brown hair. ◾ Emily Jean and Sarah Elizabeth also appear as characters in Justin And Kelsey's Wedding Shower